


who does not know the rest

by orphan_account



Series: Methymnian's End-of-Year Bonanza 2k17 [2]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Smut, Drunk Sex, Foreplay, M/M, Teasing, playing fast and loose with canon, tipsy foreplay really, tipsy sex really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Make out with Wonshik,” Wonshik hears through the haze of alcohol-heavy fantasy.“What if I—“ Jaehwan’s kissing Sanghyuk, now, and Sanghyuk has his hand fisted in Jaehwan’s expensive haircut, messing it up, messing him up. Teeth sinking into Jaehwan’s full lips. Wonshik pulls back to watch, his breath dragging in already tasting of wine, his head light and dizzy.





	who does not know the rest

**Author's Note:**

> I said it would be hyukvi and it turned into hyukenvi. I uh. Have no excuse other than I’m a piece of shit.
> 
> Merry belated Christmas, and I'll be probably posting One More Thing if I get it done soon enough.

It starts with Jaehwan. For Wonshik, it always starts with Jaehwan, who comes by his Wonshik-melting powers…mostly naturally. Admittedly, he’s had a bit of help along the way. Wonshik can’t stop himself from drinking in Jaehwan—delicious tip to toe—when he’s sober, and when Wonshik’s drunk, warm with the dry red wine Sanghyuk had procured God knows where, he _really_ can’t stop himself.

It’s a dry red. It’s bitter, but it tastes sweeter on Jaehwan’s lips. On Jaehwan’s tongue, slipped into Wonshik’s mouth when Wonshik went soft and content under Jaehwan’s touch, happy to be kissed.

Sanghyuk’s mouth hangs agape, his own glass of wine tilting precariously in his hand as Jaehwan climbs into Wonshik’s lap, curls himself up there—skin, so much skin, if Wonshik can get the buttons on Jaehwan’s pajama top undone—and looks at Sanghyuk with lascivious invitation clear on his wine-flushed face.

But because Jaehwan is incapable of remaining silent, even when the rest of the dorm is sleeping off the earlier portion of their Christmas celebration, he stares Sanghyuk down across the living room and says, “Come here.”

“What if I don’t want to,” Sanghyuk shoots back, a token protest, but crawls across the scant space. Wonshik hears the sound of fabric rustling against the coarse area rug, but he’s kissing his autograph into Jaehwan’s neck, seeing how long it’ll last before Jaehwan pushes him to the floor and does something ruthless and perfect. It’s a lovely, liquid concept in Wonshik’s brain right now, flowing between Jaehwan’s mouth around him and Jaehwan’s hips crashing against Wonshik’s, the heat of Jaehwan around his cock.

“Make out with Wonshik,” Wonshik hears through the haze of alcohol-heavy fantasy.

“What if I—“ Jaehwan’s kissing Sanghyuk, now, and Sanghyuk has his hand fisted in Jaehwan’s expensive haircut, messing it up, messing him up. Teeth sinking into Jaehwan’s full lips. Wonshik pulls back to watch, his breath dragging in already tasting of wine, his head light and dizzy.

“Sanghyuk,” Wonshik whispers, and Sanghyuk parts from Jaehwan, rolls his eyes, says, “Come here, hyung,” and they’re kissing, just like that. Wonshik trades quick, rough, wine-tart kisses with Sanghyuk. It steals his breath away altogether, the way Sanghyuk towers over him, the way his teeth nip at Wonshik’s lips, the way he deepens the kiss and _takes_. Sanghyuk teases him, leans away from Wonshik to watch him jerk forward, seeking Sanghyuk’s mouth, before coming back, mock-sympathetic noises in his throat and his hand firm at Wonshik’s jaw.

Jaehwan is a solid weight in Wonshik’s lap, and Wonshik parts his legs from how they’ve been crossed, grinds up against Jaehwan’s ass. Jaehwan makes a high, exasperated noise and seizes Wonshik for himself, kisses him hungrily, both hands bracketing Wonshik’s face as he licks the taste of wine and Sanghyuk from Wonshik’s mouth. Wonshik groans long and desperate when Sanghyuk’s teeth find the skin behind his jaw and nip, a tongue following smooth and soothing, and then teeth again, at the juncture of Wonshik’s neck and shoulder.

Sanghyuk’s hard. He shifts closer on his knees, brackets Wonshik’s hips from behind, rolls his hips once, slowly, so Wonshik gets the idea. Jaehwan releases a gasping Wonshik long enough to kneel astride Wonshik, wrap his hand lightly around Sanghyuk’s neck, and haul him in for another kiss.

“I—I—“ Wonshik stammers, his hips working short circles against Jaehwan’s crotch.

“He wants me,” Jaehwan translates, too matter-of-fact for the wine and the way he’s dropped a hand to squeeze teasingly at Sanghyuk’s cock through his thin pajama pants. “He wants you.”

“And you two just—?” Sanghyuk raises both eyebrows, casts a bright, pointed glance between them.

Jaehwan leans down, presses another lingering kiss to Wonshik’s thirsty lips. “He’s easy, aren’t you, Wonshikkie? So sweet. So easy for me.” His voice takes the same baby-talk tone he always uses when he wants something, but it’s twisted, rough with his arousal. Wonshik makes a desperate, choked noise, grabs the back of Jaehwan’s pajama shirt, two fistfuls of fabric making it easier to hold Jaehwan against him as he’s thoroughly kissed.

When they part for air, Wonshik gets to work on actually undressing Jaehwan, who’s breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling dramatically as he speaks to Sanghyuk. “I’m taking Wonshik to bed. I’m sure he’d appreciate having someone to beg while I ride him within an inch of his life.” _Yes, yes, yes_ , Wonshik’s mind chants, and there’s the sound of more rough, territorial kissing, a playful growl from Sanghyuk.

“Okay, then,” Sanghyuk finally says, clapping his hands together, startling them all with the sudden noise. “Bed. Up and at ‘em, lazy hyungs.” He leans down to smack Jaehwan’s ass on his way out of the room, and Wonshik watches the loose roll of his hips as he leaves and wonders what he’s gotten himself into.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](twitter.com/slowlorisvevo)


End file.
